A need has existed for a continuously balancing photovoltaic power supply that utilizes lithium ion batteries.
A need has existed for a rechargeable power supply that is containable in one apparatus.
A need has existed for a rechargeable portable power supply that does not require additional wiring.
The present invention meets this need.